


Skywalkers Plans

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [29]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Battle Of Bothawui, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mention Of Clone Troopers Deaths, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), The Clone Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Rex reflects on Skywalkers insane plans during one such plan.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: 100 Word Sprints [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Kudos: 33





	Skywalkers Plans

It was another of Skywalker's insane plans, one that involved violence, a trap and just straight up insanity.

But he never questioned it, never doubted the plans, but he always found them to be borderline insane, especially when it risked so many lives.

And that was what this plan was doing, risking more lives. Risking the lives of his brothers, something he didn't stomach too well.

His comms bursted, and Ahsoka's young voice flew through the comms. “Rex old boy, it's time to join the party.”

Rex breathed once, twice and threw a quick response in return. “With pleasure, sir.”


End file.
